


The New Power

by KimTomPW



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimTomPW/pseuds/KimTomPW
Summary: The sequel to 'One Chance to Make it Right.' It's the kids turn to kick butt. (Posted on FF.net on 10/22/2005).
Relationships: Billy Cranston/Hayley Ziktor, Katherine Hillard/Jason Lee Scott, Kimberly Hart/Tommy Oliver, Kira Ford/Conner McKnight
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

_ Disclaimer: I own Renee Oliver, Chad McKnight, Jade Scott, Frank, Meagan, and Tyler and Carter Smith. _

_** The New Power ** _

_ KimTomPW _

Chapter 1 So Much for a Normal Year

_ Summary: The year is 2021, and Renee and Chad are in high school. _

Renee Oliver and Chad McKnight had been friends since before they stared grade school. They had so much in common knowing that both of their parents were Power Rangers. Well, former Rangers that is.

"This is great. I'm a junior and Frank's a senior," Renee said with smile.

"And your point is, Renee?" Chad asked.

She looked over at him and rolled her eyes. Chad was a senior in high school, too. He also happened to know Frank, Renee's boyfriend. Chad laughed at the thought that he and Frank had even been friends at one point.

"Oh, come on, Chad. The prom," Renee said.

Funny. Chad could remember asking Renee to the senior prom before either of them even started high school. But wait, why was he so jealous? He never felt this way before. Ever since Frank came into the picture, Chad had been overprotected, if you would like to call it that, over Renee.

"We got to get going," Chad said. This was the first time that Renee did not wait for Chad to open the passenger door of his truck for her. "Um, Renee, why am I still the one taking you home? Shouldn't that be Frank's job?"

"My dad trusts you more, being a friend and everything," Renee said.

Chad found himself yelling inside something he thought he would not be thinking in a million years.

" _Um Renee, did you ever wonder why your father trusts me more?"_ he yelled as he drove off to drop off Renee.

xxx

When they got to Renee's house, Chad was surprised to see that his parents were there, too.

"What the…" he began.

"You think something's up?" Renee asked.

They got out of the car and began walking towards the house.

"I have no clue," Chad said.

They walked into an empty house and looked around. There was no sign of the four adults anywhere.

"There's only one place they could be," Renee said, pointing to the door that led to the basement.

Chad looked over at Renee and nodded. They walked downstairs into the basement they had been in only a few times in their lives.

"Hey, Mom. Hey, Dad," Chad said with a smile.

Conner turned his head from the computer and looked at his son.

"Hey son. How was school?" he asked.

"Fine, but Mr. Oliver killed us," Chad joked.

"I can't wait to see how he treats me next year," Renee laughed. "Say, Mom, aren't you supposed to be at the gym?"

"I told them I couldn't make it in today," Kim said.

She soon turned her attention back to the computer.

"Anyway, Mr. Oliver," Chad said, "how did you get here before us?"

"I had eighth period off today," Tommy replied. "The class had a presentation."

"Oh yeah, ours is tomorrow," Renee said.

"Wait a minute, why haven't I gone?" Chad asked.

"It's only for juniors, and my eighth period is a junior class," Tommy said.

After all the demand for the class, it was decided that twenty-one juniors would be chosen to take Tommy's class a year.

"All right then, why didn't you go?" Chad asked.

"It said I didn't have to go. I hate going to those things anyway. It's the same thing every year," Tommy replied.

"All right, enough, let's get back to work," Kim said.

"Mom, what's going on?" Chad asked.

His mom took a deep breath and looked over at Tommy.

"Tommy, care to tell him?" Kira asked.

Tommy turned around in his chair and got up.

"Mesogog's back," he said with a sigh.

"What?" Renee yelled.

She almost fell from the shock. All of this was supposed to be over with.

"Didn't you guys destroy him all those years ago?" Chad asked.

"We thought we did," Kira said.

"So, what's going to happen?" Renee asked.

"I think man made power will for sure destroy Mesogog," Tommy said.

"No offence, Mr. Oliver, but you guys aren't really Ranger fit anymore," Chad replied with a laugh.

Tommy laughed and shook his head. He was in pretty good shape for being in his early forties, but Chad did have a point. It had been years since he had taken out a Tyrannodrone.

"That's where you come in," Kim said with a smile.

"But, Mom…" Renee protested.

"No buts, Renee. You, Chad, and Jade must do this," Kim said.

"How do you know Jade's ready for this?" Renee asked.

"Tommy called Jason," Kim said.

"You guys really think we can do this?" Chad asked.

"Come on, Chad," Conner said. "You have the blood of two Rangers in you. You can do this."

xxx

On Mesogog's new island, he was planning his attack on Reefside. The only helper he had besides the Tyranodrones was his new Silver Ranger.

"Master, you know Tommy will be prepared," the Silver Ranger said.

"I do. Now, send out the Tyranodrones," Mesogog hissed.

"As you command, my lord," the Silver Ranger nodded.

xxx

Trent Fernandez had his mouth opened for a while before he could say anything.

"But how, Tommy? My father was released from Mesogog, wasn't he?" he asked.

"Yes, Trent, but he has found a way to survive without him like last time," he said.

Ethan gasped as Tyrannodrones showed up on the screen.

"Um, we got trouble," he said.

Everyone turned to Ethan, who was pointing to the computer.

"Oh no, not Tyranodrones," Kim groaned.

Tyler looked over at Carter.

"Those things are always bad news," she said with a sigh.

"That's for sure," Carter replied.

Tommy quickly grabbed a box from within his desk.

"Renee, Chad, these are your power morphers and communicators," he said. Tommy handed both of them a gold coin. "And these are your power coins. Chad, I've given you the power of the Red Dragon. Renee, I have given you the power of the Pink Crane."

"What about Jade?" Renee asked.

"I've given him the power of the Black Wolf," Tommy said.

After smiling at her daughter, Kim looked over at Hayley.

"Speaking off a wolf, where's Billy?" she asked.

"He's on some kind of business trip. He should be in tomorrow," Hayley replied.

"It's time," Tommy said.

"Dad, what about Jade?" Renee asked.

"They're on their way, now go," Tommy said.

Kim gave a little laugh after the two got into position.

"Wait, what do we say?" Chad asked.

"Old reliable," Tommy said.

"Right. Dino Thunder, power up," Chad yelled. Everyone busted out laughing. "What's so funny?"

"I think he meant the other old reliable," Renee said.

"Are you serious? I've always wanted to say that," Chad replied.

"Calm down before I say it," Renee laughed.

"It's morphin time," Chad yelled.

xxx

The two appeared where the Tyranndrones were.

"So, you're the Tyranodrones?" Chad asked, crossing his arms. "It's very nice to meet you and everything like that, but I'm afraid you're too loud."

"And that means you have to leave," Renee said.

They all suddenly disappeared. Chad and Renee looked around in confusion.

"Weird," Chad said.

"Very. Dad, what was all that about?" Renee asked, putting her communicator up to her mouth.

" _I'll guess Mesogog wanted to see if we were prepared. Now that he knows for sure, who knows what will happen. Teleport back_ ," Tommy said.

"No way, you mean we can do that?" Chad asked.

" _You sure can, Chad_ ," Tommy said.

"Come on 'Mr. Excitement'," Renee laughed.

xxx

Jade Scott sighed as he looked out the car window.

"Dad, are you sure I can do this?" he asked.

Jason Scott turned back to his son.

"Jade, you're the son of the original Red Ranger," he laughed.

"Wasn't Mom the Pink Ranger?" he asked.

The blonde looked back at her son.

"Yes, but not the first," Kat Scott smiled.

"Here we are," Jason said.

Jason drove into the Oliver's driveway. Before Jason could knock on the door, Tommy opened it.

"Hey, Tommy," Jason said.

"Hey you two. Look at you, Jade. You've grown up so much since I last saw you," he smiled.

"It's been too long, Uncle Tommy," he laughed.

Renee's eyes grew as she saw who was at the front door.

"Jade," she squealed.

Renee ran over to her two-month younger cousin.

"Hey, Renee," Jade smiled.

"I haven't seen you since you were fifteen," she said.

"It hasn't been that long," Jade laughed.

"It seems like it has," Renee said.

"Renee, I saw you a couple of months ago," Jade laughed.

"Whatever. I guess I'm jealous because you're going to our parent's old high school," she sighed.

"You should really come by and see it some time," Jade said.

AN: I know. I have some explaining to do about how Jason and Kat came together. It'll be in the next chapter. (2021 ME: Holy shit you all! I wrote this when I was still in high school fifteen years ago! I can’t believe I’m still looking at this in the year I set this story in.)


	2. I Want to be More Than Just Friends

_ Disclaimer: I own Renee Oliver, Chad McKnight, Jade Scott, Frank, Meagan, and Tyler and Carter Smith. _

Chapter 2 I Want to be More Than Just Friends

_ Summary: Like I said, I'll explain the whole Jason and Kat thing, and Chad witnesses something so shocking, he has to go to Tommy to tell him. _

Chad glanced over his shoulder in English to find Renee's boyfriend, Frank. What he saw shocked him so much that he had to do a double take.

"No, way," Chad gasped. Frank was kissing the hand of what Chad thought to be Frank's cousin, Meagan. "Cool it, McKnight. They're just cousins, nothing more. He wouldn't cheat on Renee in front of me."

"Meet me at the park after school," Frank whispered, but Chad heard.

Then he saw something that he was going to get up and kick Frank's ass right in front of the class. Frank kissed Meagan.

" _What the hell_ ," Chad yelled to himself.

That was it. Chad could not take it anymore. He wrote a pass for the teacher to sign and walked out of class.

"Cousin's my ass," he said under his breath as he walked out the door. He took a deep breath as he walked into the restroom. Chad looked at himself in the mirror after washing his face. "Sorry, Renee."

xxx

Renee met Chad outside of her dad's classroom for lunch. Chad had not gotten out yet, so she walked in.

"Hey you two," Renee replied with a smile, unknown to her what was happening.

"Chad has informed me of some disturbing news," Tommy said.

"News about what, Dad?" Renee asked.

She had no clue what her father was talking about.

"Can I tell her at lunch, Mr. Oliver?" Chad asked.

"Sure, I'm meeting Kim for lunch anyway," Tommy said.

Tommy turned back to his desk to grab his briefcase.

"Tell Mom hi for me, Dad," Renee said.

"Will do, Renee," Tommy laughed. Renee tiptoed and kissed her dad's cheek. Tommy stopped behind Chad and whispered something in his ear when Renee was walking out. "Take care of her when she gets the news. If she's anything like Kim, she's going to have a nervous breakdown."

"Sure thing," Chad said.

"Come on, Chad," Renee yelled.

"Coming, Renee," he said.

Chad turned back to Tommy and sighed.

"Enjoy lunch," Tommy said.

"I'll try my best, Mr. Oliver," Chad sighed.

xxx

Chad and Renee sat across from each other during lunch. Renee looked up at Chad, who was picking at his food.

"Are you really nervous about telling me your news?" she asked with a laugh.

"You're going to think I'm crazy when I tell you, but I need to tell you," Chad sighed.

"Then just tell me, Chad," Renee said.

"Frank is cheating on you with Meagan," he snapped.

Renee leaned back in her seat in shock. Was she hearing Chad correctly?

"Yeah right, Chad. They're cousins," Renee cried.

There was a little laugh in her voice as well.

"That's what he wants us to believe. I saw them kissing during English. I'm not making this shit up, Renee," Chad said.

"Prove it then," she snapped. "Show me he is."

"They're going to the park after school. I'll prove it to you then," Chad said.

Renee turned from Chad and rested her head on the palm of her hand.

"We'll see then," she sighed.

"You got to believe me," Chad begged.

"Right now, I'm not going to say I do," Renee said.

"Oh, come on. I'm your best friend damn it. I'm only protecting you," Chad said.

"And that's what's making me believe you more than Frank," Renee replied.

Renee smiled as she leaned over the table and kissed Chad's cheek.

"But I thought…" Chad began.

"I may not fully believe you, but I do more than Frank," Renee said.

xxx

Chad could hardly hear the radio over his thoughts.

" _I would never do that to her. I love her too much. Oh my God! I do. I do love her. I love Renee_ ," he said to himself.

Renee let out a sigh as the truck came to a halt.

"It's funny," she said.

Renee reached down to hold her dad's necklace that her mother had given her on her sixteenth birthday last year.

"What's funny?" Chad asked.

"I can feel my dad when I wear it," Renee said.

"The necklace?" Chad asked.

"Yeah. Sometimes, it gives me the strength to do some things I never thought I would be able to do," Renee said.

"Like what?" Chad asked.

"Breaking it off with Frank," Renee sighed.

His eyes widened.

"But I thought…" Chad began.

"Chad, I was stupid to have ever doubted you. Besides, we're best friends, right? You were only protecting me," Renee smiled.

As Renee got out of the truck to find Frank, Chad looked down and shook his head.

"I want to more than just friends," he said.

xxx

Renee watched as Frank and Meagan kissed. Frank's face went pale when he saw her.

"Renee," he gasped.

"You didn't think I'd find out sooner or later? Funny," she laughed.

"But…" Frank started.

"Oh my God. You honestly think I'm going to believe anything that comes out of your mouth about this. It's over," Renee yelled. She took the ring that he had given her and threw it at him. "I hate you!"

Renee turned around and began walking back to the truck.

xxx

Chad was a bit shocked when he saw Renee enter the truck.

"No crying?" he asked.

Renee surprisingly smiled at Chad's words as she closed the door.

"Why should I be? I knew what I was going to find," she sighed.

"Told you," Chad laughed.

"Can you ever forgive me for being such a bitch?" Renee asked.

"Bitch? You're not even close to being a bitch. You love… loved the guy," Chad said.

"Loved," Renee laughed. Renee smiled and threw her arms around Chad. "Thank you for being here."

"Always," Chad smiled.

"I guess I'll have Jade looking over me too now," Renee laughed.

"Why do you say he's your cousin anyway?" Chad asked.

"Well, I've always called Jason and Kat Aunt and Uncle," Renee said.

"Did they start dating the same time your parents did?" Chad asked.

"It's kind of a funny story. No one knew they were even together until Aunt Kat got pregnant with Jade two months after my mom got pregnant with me," Renee laughed.

Chad also began to laugh along with Renee. He was glad to see her in such high spirits.

"They were secretly dating?" Chad asked.

"They started dating shortly after Aunt Kat moved back from London," Renee said.

"Why didn't they want anyone to know?" Chad wondered.

"As of that point, Mom and Dad were the only 'power couple', as they put it. Having two more former rangers dating would just make things just weird I guess," Renee said.

"Weird? Remember my parents were dating as Power Rangers," Chad replied.

Renee realized that that was true. She never really understood the reason for it.

"I really don't know. That was just my thinking," Renee said.

xxx

Kim was walking back and forth in the living room.

"Tommy, I'm getting really worried about Renee," she sighed.

"Don't worry, Kim, she's with Chad," he assured her.

"I'm worried about how she's taking everything," she said.

Tommy laughed as he pulled his wife to his lap and kissed her.

"If she's anything like you, she'll be fine. Maybe take it hard at first, but she'll get over it," he said.

"I guess we'll find out sooner than later," Kim sighed. She looked at the widow as she saw Chad's truck pull up. Tommy and Kim got up and opened the door. "There they are."

Kim quickly wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"Mom, I'm all right. Really, I am," Renee laughed.

"You don't look like you've been crying. Chad must have prepared you well," Tommy said.

"I was ready to face the truth," Renee replied.

As Chad was walking out the door, Tommy followed.

"You love her… don't her?" he asked.

"Excuse me, Sir?" Chad asked.

Chad could not believe what he was hearing. Was he really that obvious?

"I see the way you look at her. Even though it's hard as a father to say that, I'm comfortable knowing it's you," Tommy said.

"And why's that, Mr. Oliver?" Chad asked.

"I know your parents, I know how you act, and most of all… I know you'll take care of her," Tommy said.

"That really means a lot to me," Chad smiled.

"Just don't try any funny business right now. It'll take time to…" Tommy began.

"No problem, Mr. Oliver. I totally understand," Chad said. "But what if she..."

"I don't want to think about that, but that's her choice," Tommy replied.

AN:

An old friend returns. The question is… who is it?


	3. Return of an Old Shade of Yellow

_ Disclaimer: I own Renee Oliver, Chad McKnight, Jade Scott, and Tyler and Carter Smith. Frank and Meagan will no longer be mentioned. _

Chapter 3 Return of an Old Shade of Yellow

_ Summary: A former ranger is attacked in downtown Reefside and another former ranger is very happy to have her back. _

The Silver Ranger turned from the screen to face Mesogog.

"Master, what should we do?" he asked. "Jason and Kat's son is also involved."

"Get him alone," Mesogog hissed.

"How?" the Silver Ranger asked Mesogog.

"I'll have the Tyranodrones capture the Red and Pink Rangers. Keep the Black Ranger busy as this is being done," he said.

"As you wish," the Silver Ranger nodded.

The Silver Ranger disappeared from the lab.

xxx

Hayley arrived at the Oliver's house thirty minutes after Tommy called her.

"Hayley…" Kim began to say as Hayley entered the house. Kim noticed something was not right. Hayley broke down and threw her arms around Kim. "Hayley, what's going on?"

"He's missing, Kim! He never came home," she cried.

Tommy put one hand on Hayley's back and guided her and his wife to the couch.

"How? What could have happened to Billy?" Kim asked.

"He couldn't be…" Tommy began.

"Don't even think like that, Tommy," Hayley yelled. "He's not dead!"

"We got to believe he isn't," Kim said.

"All right," Hayley cried. Hayley wiped her eyes. "Enough about me for the time being. What's up?"

"It looks like Mesogog's up to no good again. The kids are fighting the Tyranodrones as we speak," Tommy said.

"Oh my God," Hayley gasped.

Hayley's eyes moved to the screen. It showed an African American woman in yellow helping fight.

"She's going to get hurt," Kim said.

Tommy looked over at Kim.

"She's doing find at the moment," he said.

"I wonder who she is," Hayley replied.

"I don't know. Her back's facing us," Kim noted.

xxx

The three Rangers were caught up in a heated battle with the Tyrannodrones.

"Is that all you got?" Jade asked as he kicked a Tyrannodrone to the ground.

A new ranger then showed up out of nowhere.

"Who the hell are you?" Renee asked. "My father never said anything about a Silver Ranger."

"That's because he's not on our side," Chad yelled as he pushed Renee out of the way of the Silver Ranger's laser gun.

The Tyranodrones got a hold of the two of them as they were beginning to get up.

"Get your nasty hands, or whatever those are, off me," Renee yelled.

xxx

Kim looked on in horror as her daughter struggled to get free. She seemed so helpless.

"No," Kim yelled.

Kira, who had just arrived with Conner, put her hand on her shoulder as her eyes were still on the screen.

"Come on you two… break away," Conner said.

"Tommy, do you have any idea who that Silver Ranger is?" Hayley asked.

"No doubt Mesogog's helper," he said.

Kim's body fell to the couch as she watched Renee and Chad disappear.

"Kimberly," Tommy gasped.

As Tommy grabbed her hand, her eyes shot open.

"Oh God, Tommy! Please tell me I was dreaming," Kim begged. "Our daughter and Chad didn't disappear."

"I'm afraid so, Kim," he sighed.

"No… oh, God, no," she cried.

Her eyes moved to the young woman standing next to Conner, who had her head buried in his shoulder.

"Kira…" Kim sighed.

"Oh, Kim. We have to pray. Pray that they'll be all right," she said.

Kat and Jason came running down the stairs of the Command Center after Tommy.

"Oh, Kim, come here," Kat said. As Kat released Kim from a hug, her eyes grew as she saw the woman that was helping her son fight come into view. "Adam is going to be really happy about this."

Kim gave her a puzzled look as she looked over her shoulder. Kim smiled and looked over at Tommy and Jason.

"One of you must call Adam," she replied.

"I can't believe it's really her," Tommy said.

"Can someone please tell me who she is?" Kira asked.

"That, Kira, is the former Yellow Zeo Ranger," Tommy smiled.

"And who's that?" Conner asked.

"Tanya," Jason said.

xxx

Jade ran to Tanya as the Tyranndrones disappeared.

"Are you okay, Miss?" he asked Tanya.

"I didn't know your kind were around anymore," she said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jade asked.

She laughed as she got up.

"I didn't mean it that way. It's just… just been a long time since…" Tanya began.

"Since what?" Jade asked.

"I've said too much," Tanya said.

She began walking away, leaving the Black Ranger confused.

"Hey wait. My dad… I mean… I shouldn't have said that," Jade sighed.

"You can trust me," Tanya smiled. "I might know your parents."

"You were a Power Ranger?" Jade asked.

He was still morphed, scared to reveal his identity.

"I think it's safe to say I was," Tanya said.

"My father's name is Jas…" Jade began.

"Jason," Tanya gasped.

"Um, yeah," Jade said.

Jade demorphed. Tanya smiled at the sight of this young hero.

"You sure are Jason Scott's son. You look exactly like him, and if I may say like…" she began.

"Katherine," Jade guessed.

"Oh my God! I knew it. You are Kat's son too," Tanya smiled.

"Surprised?" Jade laughed.

"A little. If I can ask… who are the Pink and Red Rangers?" Tanya asked.

Jade looked the other way and sighed. He did not know if he should reveal their identities.

"Renee Oliver and Chad McKnight," Jade sighed.

"Who did Tommy marry?" Tanya asked.

Jade was hoping she also knew Tommy.

"Kimberly Hart. Well, now Kimberly Oliver. You get the picture," he said.

"When did they get back together?" Tanya asked.

"I have no clue," Jade admitted.

"Who's this McKnight guy?" Tanya wondered.

"You wouldn't know his parents. He's the son of Conner and Kira McKnight, also former Rangers," Jade said.

"I see," Tanya replied.

" _Enough chatting_ ," said the voice of Tommy.

Jade quickly pulled his left arm to his mouth.

"Uncle Tommy! Where did they take Renee and Chad?" he asked.

" _Why don't you two just come_?" Tommy suggested. " _Oh and, Tanya, there's someone here that's dying to see you."_

xxx

Tanya was a bit in shock after entering the lab. She saw some familiar faces and some new ones.

"Look at you all," Tanya cried. "I haven't seen you all in years."

"Glad you decided to come back," Adam smiled.

"Where's everyone else?" Tanya asked.

"Aisha's coming tomorrow," Kim said.

"What about the rest?" Tanya asked.

"Rocky's plane comes in at four," Tommy said. "Zack and Trini won't be able to come."

"And Billy?" Tanya asked. Tommy turned to Hayley and looked down. "Oh God, please don't say he isn't…"

"No, Tanya. At least we don't think he is," Tommy sighed.

When Tanya looked over at Kim, she realized who she was.

"It's good to see you again, Kimberly," she said.

"Same here, Tanya," she smiled.

The fear in the four parents was still very fresh. Jason and Adam pulled Tommy and Conner to one side of the room, along with Jade. Tanya, Kat, and Hayley also took Kim and Kira to the other side of the room.

"Look at me. Crying over something stupid," Kim laughed.

"Don't say that, Kim. You love your daughter," Hayley said.

"I do, Hayley. I also know she's going to be all right, but look at what's happening with Billy. We don't even know if he's okay," she cried.

"He was a Power Ranger. Why wouldn't he be okay?" Kat smiled.

Even though she had her doubts, Hayley knew Billy was all right.

"Kat's right, Kim," Kira said. "Our kids and Billy are more than capable of protecting themselves."

"You're not worried about any of this?" Kim asked.

"I'm scared shitless, Kim," Kira admitted. "I'm praying for everyone to be all right."

"Have you called the police about Billy, Hayley?" Tanya asked.

"I don't need the police. That computer will let me know when it finds him," she said.

She had the computer looking for any sign of Billy. There had been a few hits, but no Billy.

"Good idea. I don't think it would be wise to get the police involved in something that might be PR business," Tanya said.

Jason sighed and put a hand on Tommy's shoulder.

"I know you two are supposed to be men about this, but you can't tell me you're not freaking out," he said.

"Of course, we are, Jason," Tommy replied.

"But we also know they can take care of themselves," Conner said.

"Do you have any idea where they could be, Uncle Tommy?" Jade asked.

Tommy turned to Jade. With the look he gave him, Jade knew exactly where they were, and he did not like it.

"On Mesogog's new island no doubt," Tommy said.

"And what about this Sliver dude?" Adam asked.

Tommy's eyes moved to Conner. The ex-Red Dino Power Ranger gulped. He knew the question that was going to be asked.

"Conner, you and Kira are still in pretty good shape. Do you think you can fight the Silver Ranger if he shows up?" Tommy asked.

"Sure, Tommy. I'm always up for one last battle," Conner said.

"What about me?" Jade asked.

"Jade, you have to go to Mesogog's island." Tommy said.

AN:

What will happen between Renee and Chad in the next chapter?


	4. When You're Stuck Together Alone

_ Disclaimer: I own Renee Oliver, Chad McKnight, Jade Scott, and Tyler and Carter Smith. _

Chapter 4 When You're Stuck Together Alone

_ Summary: What will happen when Renee and Chad are stuck in a room alone? _

The Sliver Ranger threw a demorphed Renee beside a demorphed Chad, who appeared to be unconscious.

"What do you want with us?" Renee asked.

"With you two here, it'll be easier to destroy your supposed cousin," the Silver Ranger laughed.

"How the hell would you know something like that?" Renee asked.

"I have my ways, dear. Now, would you be so kind as to give me your communicator and morpher? I've already taken the Red Ranger's," the Silver Ranger said.

Renee looked over at a helpless Chad on the floor.

"And what if I don't?" she asked.

"Then you'll end up like your friend over there," he said, pulling out a sword.

She placed her hand on her arm and began taking it off.

"You'll never get away with this," Renee said.

Renee handed the Silver Ranger her communicator and morpher.

"Very wise of you to corroborate with me, Pink Ranger," he said. "Now, off to destroy the Black Ranger."

"Please, no," Renee begged.

"You sure have a lot of your mother in you, Renee," the Silver Ranger said.

"And how would you know my mother?" she asked.

"Like I said before my dear, I have my ways," he said.

After he disappeared, Renee ran back to Chad's side and took his hand.

"Oh, Chad, you stupid idiot," she said, laughing and crying for him. "You just had to resist, didn't you? Please, wake up. I need you." She looked down in shock. "Did I just say that?"

xxx

Before Adam and Tanya left, Tommy stopped them.

"Are you sure about this, Adam?" he asked.

"Yeah, Tommy. You need to be here if anything else happens. Tanya and I will pick up Rocky," he said.

"Thanks man," Tommy sighed.

"Anytime," Adam smiled.

Tommy closed the door and headed back to the lab.

"Are you ready, Jade?" he asked as he walked down the stairs.

"Yeah, Uncle Tommy, just get me to the island," he said.

"May the power protect you, son," Jason replied.

"It protected you all those years, didn't it?" Jade asked.

"It sure did," Jason smiled.

"Black Ranger out," Jade yelled.

Kat watched as her son disappeared.

"I hope he'll be all right," she sighed.

"He will be, Kat," Kim said.

xxx

Tanya still could not believe what was happening. For her, it was still sinking in.

"This is unreal," Tanya said. "I come by Reefside before heading to Angel Grove, only to find out that Tommy's married to Kim, Jason's married to Kat, and their kids are Power Rangers."

"A little too much to take in?" Adam asked with a laugh.

"Um, just a little," Tanya said. "You still live in Angel Grove?"

"Sure do," Adam smiled. "We should try getting together sometime after this."

"I'd like that," Tanya said.

There was a short moment of silence. They had gotten to know each other better after teaching classes together.

"Rocky is going to freak out when he finds out about all of this," Adam laughed.

"That his friends' kids are Power Rangers, or that I'm here?" Tanya asked.

"Both," Adam said.

xxx

Chad's eyes began to slowly open. Renee let out a huge sigh.

"Oh, Chad, thank God," she cried.

Renee quickly wrapped her arms around him.

"Renee?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, it's me, Chad. I'm here with you," she cried.

He looked into her tearful eyes. Chad smiled as he touched Renee's cheek.

"I thought you were gone when we got separated," he said.

"So did I," Renee sobbed.

"Is it just me, or do you think the Silver Ranger knows a little too much about us?" Chad asked.

"Mesogog probably told him, but I didn't know he knew so much about my mom," Renee said.

xxx

The alarm in the lab started to go off.

"We got trouble," Hayley said.

The computer showed the Sliver Ranger outside the Cyber cafe. Then, another signal went off.

"No way," Hayley gasped.

"What is it?" Kim asked.

"It's saying Billy's there," Hayley said.

"That's impossible," Kim replied. "He's not even there."

Conner turned from the computer. The Silver Ranger was destroying everything in his path.

"It's time, Conner," Kira said.

"Right, Kira," he sighed. "Tommy, tell Ethan, Trent, Carter, and Tyler what's going on."

"I'll see what I can do," he replied.

"Ready for teleportation?" Hayley asked.

"Ready," Conner said.

xxx

Rocky had to do a double take after seeing Adam and Tanya.

"Adam, Tanya?" he asked.

The look on Rocky's face was unforgettable.

"Hey, Rocky," Adam said.

"What happen with Tommy, Adam?" he asked.

"He got caught up with something," he said.

Rocky had a feeling there was something more to Adam's words.

"What kind of something?" he asked.

"I'll tell you in the car," Adam said.

Rocky shook his head as Adam walked away. He turned to Tanya and smiled.

"And what are you doing here, Tanya?" Rocky asked.

"I was on my way home when Tommy's something caused me to pause," she sighed.

"Well, it's great to see you," Rocky said.

"You, too," Tanya smiled.

"Let's get going. I'm interested in what Tommy's up to," Rocky said.

Adam finally made his way back to the group. Rocky could tell it was bothering him.

"You won't believe it when I tell you," Adam said.

"Try me," Rocky laughed.

"Just wait until we get to the car," Tanya said.

xxx

Conner and Kira were trying their best to keep the Silver Ranger occupied while Jade was saving Renee and Chad.

"Aren't you two a bit too old for this?" the Silver Ranger laughed.

"Funny," Conner said, "I can say the same about you with the sound of your voice."

The Silver Ranger used his energy beam to send Conner and Kira flying into the Cyber Café.

"I want Jade, not the Red Ranger's parents," he said.

Conner and Kira slowly got up.

"Hayley's not going to like that too much," Conner said.

"How did you know we're Chad's parents?" Kira asked.

"Oh, come on, Kira," Conner said. "Mesogog had to have told him."

"Well, if the Black Ranger's not going to show up, then I guess I'll be on my way," the Silver Ranger replied.

"No, wait," Kira yelled.

"Why, is he already on the island? I should have known," the Silver Ranger laughed.

With that, the Silver Ranger was gone.

"This is not good," Kira said.

"Teleport us back, now," Conner yelled.

xxx

Back on the island, Renee had fallen asleep in Chad's arms. He was gently rubbing her hand, not wanting to wake her. When he stopped, her eyes opened and looked up at Chad.

"Don't stop…" Renee moaned.

"Renee…" Chad began.

She sat up and moved even closer to him.

"Chad, I think I want to kiss you," Renee said.

"I think I want to too, but I don't know if I should," Chad replied.

Renee looked down. He was always like that. Seconding every action he made.

"If I gave you permission, would you?" Renee asked.

"If you said yes, I will," Chad said.

"Then yes, you can kiss me. I want to too," Renee smiled.

"Are you sure? I don't want to force you…" Chad began.

She covered his mouth with one of her fingers.

"You're not forcing me to do anything. Now kiss me before I change my mind," Renee laughed.

Chad was now able to get close to the one person he had been wanting to since the beginning of high school. In a way, so was Renee.

"I've been waiting to do this for a while now," Chad said.

"Me, too," Renee smiled. After they kissed, Chad began looking around. "What are you looking for?"

"Nothing. Just wouldn't have imagined our first kiss being in some dark place," Chad laughed.

They both stood up as the door opened.

"Don't look so surprised to see me," a familiar voice laughed.

"Jade," Renee yelled.

"Shh… the Tyrandrones might hear you," he whispered.

"How did you get past them?" Chad asked.

"I'm not the silent wolf for nothing," Jade laughed.

"Sometimes the wolf is not as sly as he thinks," a cold voice said.

The three teens stood in horror.

"The Sliver Ranger," they all yelled.

"Nice chatting with you, but we have to book it," Jade said.

"What about our morphers and communicators?" Renee asked.

"Don't worry, I've got them," Jade said.

With that, the three of them were gone.

"I'll get you kids," the Silver Ranger yelled.

xxx

Jade's mother was walking back and forth.

"I'm getting really worried. He's been gone too long," Kat panicked.

"Jade will get here soon, Kat… with Renee and Chad," Kim said.

Everyone jumped up when they heard the doorbell ring.

"That's either the kids, or Adam and Tanya with Rocky," Jason sighed.

"It can't be Adam and the rest. It's only been an hour since they left. Go check, Tommy," Conner said.

"Why isn't Tyler and Carter here?" Kira asked.

"They were busy," Ethan said. "Tyler didn't tell us what it was."

"It's them," Tommy yelled from the stairs.

"Oh, thank God," Kim said, grabbing Kat with one hand, Kira with the other.

She immediately wrapped her daughter in her arms.

"I'm all right, Mom. I was with Chad the whole time," Renee smiled.

"You look pretty beat up there, son," Conner said, looking at Chad's arm.

"That's what you get when you don't do what the Silver Ranger says," Chad sighed.

"Speaking of that guy, Hayley, did you ever get any information about him?" Trent asked.

"Afraid not," she sighed.

"He knows way too much," Renee said.

"Like what?" Kat asked.

"Well for one, he said I act like my mother. Now I know Mesogog doesn't know that much," Renee laughed.

"He shouldn't," Tommy thought.

"Well, it can't be Zack or Trini. It can only be one person," Jason said.

"Jason, are you saying…" Hayley began.

"Yes, Hayley, we know Tyler and Carter don't know all that much about the original rangers, and we have been in contact with the rest. It has to be Billy," he realized. "Think about it. Every time the Silver Ranger shows up, the computer always picks up Billy's signal."

Hayley did not want to believe it, but Jason had a point.

"We have to find a way to break the spell," she said. "He has to be under Mesogog's power somehow."

"Can it possibly be his sword, Dad?" Renee wondered.

"What are trying to say?" Tommy asked.

Tommy had seen the Silver Ranger with a sword, but they were talking about Mesogog, not Rita and Zedd.

"Well, that's how Uncle Jason broke the spell on you, right?" Renee asked.

"Yeah, but Mesogog is no Rita or Zedd," Tommy sighed.

Tommy felt a hand land on his shoulder.

"It can't hurt to try," Kim said.

Conner stepped in. He had remembered seeing something around his wrist.

"Not that this means anything, but Kira and I saw some kind of bracelet on his arm," Conner said.

xxx

Rocky was in shock after Adam told him everything. A lot had happened since the last time he visited.

"This is unbelievable," Rocky said as Adam parked in the driveway.

Tommy, who saw them drive up, walked out the door to greet them.

"I hear you've been busy," Rocky said.

"You have no idea, Rocky," Tommy sighed. "A lot has happened since Adam and Tanya left to pick you up."

"Like what?" Adam asked.

"One of them is good. The other's bad," Tommy informed them.

"Just tell us," Tanya said.

"The kids are back," Tommy smiled.

The others also smiled. That was indeed good news to hear.

"And what's the bad news?" Rocky asked.

"We think we know who the Silver Ranger is," Tommy said.

"Isn't that good?" Adam asked.

"Not when it's a friend," Tommy said.

"Who is it?" Tanya asked.

"Billy," Tommy sighed.

Their mouths dropped open. They could not believe what they were hearing.

"No way, it can't be," Adam gasped.

"He knows too much about us," Tommy told them.

"Mesogog had to have told him," Rocky said.

"Mesogog wouldn't know how Kim would react under pressure, Rocky," Tommy sighed.

"I don't get you," Tanya said.

"Billy… I mean the Silver Ranger, had told Renee that she acted just like Kim," Tommy replied.

AN: There's something I forgot to mention in the beginning. Hayley and Billy got married around 12 years ago, which would be in 2009. Carter and Tyler have also been married for ten years. Both of their marriages are not acknowledged until later on.


	5. I Want the Man I Fell in Love With

_ Disclaimer: I own Renee Oliver, Chad McKnight, Jade Scott, and Tyler and Carter Smith. _

Chapter 5 I Want the Man I Fell in Love With

_ Summary: Now that everyone knows who the Sliver Ranger's identity is, how will they bring him back? _

Aisha could not help but feel like there was something wrong with Renee. She seemed to be in a daze.

"Are you all right, sweetheart?" Aisha asked.

Aisha did not know what else to say to Renee as she hugged her.

"Yes, I'm fine," Renee said.

"And Chad and Jade?" Aisha wondered.

Aisha had arrived the night before. What had shocked her most was the news about Billy. Knowing he was the Silver Ranger shocked everyone.

"They're both doing great," Renee smiled.

"That's good to know. So, how's everything with Frank?" Aisha asked. Renee's smile turned to a frown as her head went down. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, Aunt Aisha. It was all for the best," Renee sighed.

"Are you seeing anyone else?" Aisha asked.

"Yes," Renee smiled.

Her eyes moved to Chad.

"Oh, I knew someday you two would get together," Aisha said.

All Renee could do was smile and wondered if anyone else thought the same.

"Renee, we're going to be late for school," Chad said.

"Coming, Chad. It was good seeing you, Aunt Aisha. Are you going to be here after school?" she asked.

"I'm staying until we get Billy back," she said.

xxx

At Reefside's downtown area, two former Rangers were walking to a car.

"Everyone's going to flip when they see us," the man said, opening the passenger for the woman.

"Oh, I know," the woman smiled.

Suddenly, the Sliver Ranger showed up. The man stood in front of the woman.

"It's really been a long time since we last met," the Silver Ranger noted.

"I don't believe we've ever met before," the man said.

"You don't recognize your old friend, Zack?" the Silver Ranger asked.

Zack's eyes grew. He had never seen this Ranger before.

"Friend," Zack laughed. "I don't even know you."

The woman behind Zack slowly came from behind him.

"How do you know his name?" the woman asked.

"I know yours too, Trini," the Silver Ranger said.

Zack and Trini looked at each other.

"Who are you?" Zack asked.

"I'm shocked you don't remember me," the Silver Ranger laughed.

"Well, it's hard to make you out with that helmet," Trini said.

xxx

Chad's communicator went off during Tommy's class. Tommy motioned for him to come up to his desk. Everyone knew he was going to take it away.

"Go, Chad. I'll get your work and you can pick it up at the house," Tommy whispered.

"Right," Chad said.

He was greeted in the hall by Renee.

"The teacher didn't take it away?" Chad asked.

"No, I told her my dad needed me," Renee laughed.

"She believed you?" Chad asked.

"Yes, thank goodness," Renee said.

"Let's teleport out," Cad replied.

xxx

Renee and Chad appeared in front of Trini and Zack.

"So nice of you to join us, Red and Pink Ranger. I believe you know these two," the Silver Ranger said.

Chad and Renee turned towards Zack and Trini. They both gasped.

"We don't know these two Rangers," Zack said to the Silver Ranger.

"Oh, I think you do," he replied.

"It's us, Uncle Zack," Renee sighed.

The sound of her voice sent chills down his back.

"Renee," Zack gasped.

"Yeah, it's a long story," she sighed.

"So much for the surprise," Trini said.

Zack focused his attention back to the Silver Ranger. He was still confused about all of this.

"How did you know we knew them?" Zack asked.

"You really don't know who he is?" Chad sighed.

"Not a clue, Chad," Zack said.

"So, Chad… you think you know who I am?" the Silver Ranger asked.

"Yeah, I do, Billy," Chad said.

"Billy? But how?" Trini asked.

"Let us help you, Billy. We can break this spell," Zack said.

Jade appeared in front of the Silver Ranger. He grabbed Jade tight.

"Jade," Renee yelled.

"That's Jade?" Zack asked.

He didn't think he could take any more surprises.

"Uncle Zack… Aunt Trini," he gasped.

Jade was trying to break free of Billy's grasp.

"Yes," Trini said.

"Let him go," Chad yelled.

"Let us help you, Billy," Trini pleaded.

"Mesogog's my master. I'll destroy you all," he yelled.

"Don't do this," Renee cried. "Remember how you felt when my father was evil?"

"That was in the past, Pink Ranger. There's no way to break this spell," Billy laughed.

xxx

Conner had just seen the news report. He and Kira quickly went to Tommy and Kim's.

"We have to do something," Conner said walking down the stairs of the Command Center.

"What can we do?" Hayley asked.

"I got a plan, but you have to give me permission," Kim said.

"Kim, I'd do anything. I want Billy back. I want the man I fell in love with," Hayley cried.

Kim gave her a hug and turned back to Conner. He was not sure what was going to happen.

"Conner, teleport Hayley and I to the downtown area," Kim said, grabbing a bat.

"Are you going to do what I think you're going to do?" Kira asked.

"It's the only way I know right now to save Billy," Kim sighed.

xxx

Hayley appeared in front of Billy, Kim in back of him.

"Billy, it's me. It's Hayley," she cried.

"I know who you are," he said.

"Please, Billy, just let the boy go," Hayley begged.

Kim reached over her head with the bat, getting ready to hit him over the head. He pushed Jade over to Hayley as he turned to catch Kim's arm. The act took Kim completely by surprise.

"You think you could really fool me, Kimberly?" Billy laughed.

"I'm only trying to help you, Billy," she said. He squeezed her wrist more, causing her to scream. "Billy, please stop."

"Billy, stop hurting her," Trini yelled.

"Aunt Aisha, call my dad. He should be at lunch," Renee whispered into her communicator.

xxx

Once Tommy got the call, he quickly drove home.

"What are you going to do with that?" Kira asked Tommy as she pointed to a laser blaster.

"I'm going to blast that bracelet off of Billy's arm," Tommy said.

"Bracelet?" Aisha asked.

"Yeah. That has to be what's controlling him," Tommy said.

"What about the sword Renee was talking about?" Conner asked.

"It's not the sword. It's not giving out the kind of energy that would control a person," Tommy said.

As he began walking up the stairs, a hand grabbed his.

"Good luck, Tommy," Aisha said.

"Thanks, Aisha," he replied.

xxx

Billy still had Kim in his grasp.

"Please, Uncle Billy, let my mom go," Renee begged.

Before Billy could say a word, Tommy appeared.

"Billy, let Kim go," he yelled.

"You haven't changed a bit, Tommy," he laughed.

"Billy, let Tommy help you," Hayley pleaded.

"Billy's no more," he said.

Hayley's eyes grew when she saw what was in Tommy's hand.

"What are going to do with that?" Hayley asked Tommy.

"It's the bracelet," Tommy whispered.

"Don't you even think about it," Billy said. "If you do, she's dead!"

He placed his sword underneath Kim's chin.

"Tommy, don't worry about me. Save Billy," Kim yelled.

"I'm going to save both of you," he said.

Tommy fired and hit the bracelet. Billy released Kim from his grasp, and fell to the ground.

"Is it over? Is the spell broken?" Chad asked.

Kim looked somewhat confused when Billy appeared out of the suit.

"Hayley, since when has Billy been wearing glasses and overalls again?" she asked.

"Um… he hasn't," she said.

"Tommy, what happened?" Kim asked.

"I don't know, Kim," he said.

Hayley shot Tommy and evil look.

"That machine shrewd up with his age. Didn't it, Tommy?" she asked.

"Looks like it, Hayley. We have to find a way to fix this," he said.

Billy sat up and pushed his glasses up.

"Kimberly? Tommy? Trini? Zack? Why do you all look so old?" he wondered.

"How old are you, Billy?" Kim asked.

"I'm sixteen years old," he said. Billy looked down at his hand, and then reached for his back pocket. "My communicator… it's gone. I seem to have also misplaced my morpher."

"You don't recognize any of these people, Billy?" Tommy asked.

"Billy it's me… Hayley," she said.

"I'm terribly sorry, Miss. I don't know a lot of these people. Where's Jason?" he asked.

"Why don't you come to our house?" Kim suggested, pointing to her and Tommy. "We'll tell you everything."

"You mean Tommy and you…" Billy began.

"Yes, Billy. Tommy and I live together," Kim replied.

"A lot has happened," Tommy said.

"Did I lose my memory?" Billy asked.

"No, you just somehow have turned sixteen," Hayley said.

AN:

What happens now that Billy is sixteen?


	6. Twenty-Eight Years Lost and Regained

_ Summary: Billy learns all about the future. _

Chapter 6 Twenty-Eight Years Lost and Regained

_ Disclaimer: I own Renee Oliver, Chad McKnight, Jade Scott, and Tyler and Carter Smith. _

Billy put his hand on his forehead and fell to the couth.

"You did not just say it's 2021," he gasped. "It's 1993. I'm the Blue Ranger, Tommy's the Green Ranger, and you're the Pink Ranger, Kimberly. Jason's the Red Ranger, Zack's the Black Ranger, and Trini is the Yellow Ranger. I'm sixteen, not forty-two!"

"Tommy hasn't lost his powers yet?" Kim wondered.

"He does?" Billy asked.

Tommy looked down and sighed. This was going to take some time. Billy did not even know the half of it.

"Um yeah, Billy, I do. And that's only the beginning," Tommy sighed.

"I don't think I should know the future," Billy said.

"We're going to get you back to your right age, Billy," Hayley promised. "You need to understand what's going on."

"Have any of you heard anything from Tyler and Carter?" Kira asked.

She was beginning to think they would not show up.

"They're coming," Conner said. "So are Ethan and Trent."

"What about Jason and Kat?" Kim asked.

"I've already called them," Tommy said.

Zack saw Hayley moved into the kitchen. He decided to follow her.

"Hey, are you going to be all right?" Zack asked, putting a hand on Hayley's shoulder.

"I'll be fine," Hayley said.

She grabbed a glass of water and walked back out.

"Just hang in there," Trini said as the doorbell rang.

Billy gave a puzzled look as he saw Jason walking into the house with a blonde headed woman by his side.

"Jason, who's she?" he asked.

"You really don't know who I am, Billy? I'm Katharine," she said.

"I don't," he sighed as the doorbell rang again.

"Billy, you look really different," Tyler said, walking into the house with Cater.

"Conner said Billy wouldn't know us," Carter whispered.

"I know that, Carter," Tyler sighed. "I just didn't know he'd look different too."

"Well, he is a teenager," he laughed.

A couple of minutes later, Ethan and Trent showed up.

"Now that everyone's here, let's get started," Tommy said.

"You look different too, Tyler," Trent noticed.

"Well, Trent, maybe that's because I'm pregnant," she said.

Kira gave the ex-Ranger a hug. Kim also hugged her niece. This was going to be her first great niece or nephew.

"Congrats," Kim said.

"Hey, that's great," Ethan replied.

"Thanks, Ethan," Tyler smiled.

"When did you two get here?" Jason asked, noticing Zack and Trini.

"We just got here," Zack said.

Hayley looked over at the young Billy. She would have never imagined something like this to happen.

"Prepare for a mound of information, Billy," Hayley sighed.

"I think I'm now more mentally prepared, Hayley," he said.

"So, as I told you before, I lose my Green Ranger powers, thanks to Rita," Tommy replied. "They were temperately restored a few months later."

"Temperately? Why didn't Zordon restore them permanently?" Billy asked.

"I can't fully remember, but Zedd took them away once again," Tommy said.

"Zedd?" Billy asked.

Tommy had forgotten that Billy still did not know about Zedd.

"Lord Zedd on the moon," Adam said.

"Another villain to face," Billy guessed.

Adam smiled and nodded.

"Afraid so, Billy," Tommy sighed.

Adam, Tanya, Rocky, and Aisha had been mostly quiet. If Billy had questions for them, they would answer truthfully.

"I'm really sorry you lost your powers, Tommy. You were a great Ranger," Billy said.

"Thanks, Billy, but that wasn't the last of me," he smiled.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Zordon and Alpha created a White Ranger and choose me to take its powers," Tommy explained.

"Prodigious," Billy said.

Kim looked down and smiled. He had been the one to discover the White Ranger to begin with.

"Yeah, I think everyone went into shock that day," Tommy laughed.

Tommy looked back at Kim and smiled as her head fell.

"What's that look for, Kimberly?" Billy asked.

"I fainted when I saw Tommy's ponytail fall out of his helmet. I'll never forget that day," she smiled.

"Speaking of the long hair, where did it go?" Billy asked.

"Well, Billy, it had to go when I stared teaching," Tommy laughed.

"Karate?" he guessed.

"No, high school science," Tommy said.

"You, a science teacher?" Billy asked.

"Yeah," Tommy sighed.

At that time, he would not have believed himself either.

"What happen after that?" a confused Billy asked.

"Trini, Zack, and I are accepted to go to a peace conference," Jason said.

"Is that how you met Katharine?" Billy asked.

Kat looked down and gave a little laugh.

"No, that's a whole different story in itself," Jason smiled.

"Who receives your powers then?" Billy asked.

"Aisha, Adam, and I do," Rocky said.

"Everything was going smooth to say the least until the summer before our senior year," Kim sighed.

"Do we lose our powers?" Billy asked.

"Well, one of us does… did, whatever," Kim said.

She had to turn away.

"It was you, wasn't it?" Billy asked.

The look on Kim's face was unexpressive. She was going to tell Billy, of course, but she did not want to show the emotion. It had been twenty-six years since that dreadful day. The memory still was there, and not about to let her forget.

"Yeah, it was me. I was offered to train for the Pan Global Games in Florida," Kim said.

"So, Katharine must have gotten you powers," Billy predicted.

"Please, Billy, call me Kat. And yes, I did," she said.

Tommy had forgotten to tell Billy about another incident before that.

"Before Kim lost her powers, we get new ones," he said.

"What kind, Tommy?" Billy asked.

"The power of the Ninja," he smiled.

"I can't take this. Billy, you have to know why Kim really lost her powers," Kat said.

When Billy turned to her, she had tears in her eyes.

"She gave them to you, didn't she, Kat?" he asked.

"She did give them to me," she cried.

"Then?" Billy asked.

"Her going to Florida had nothing to do with her losing her powers. It was all my fault. I was under Rita and Zedd's influence. I took her power coin," Kat cried.

"Yes, but you also got it back when the spell was broken. In the end, it was my decision to leave," Kim said.

Kim took the crying Kat in her arms.

"How did you become a Power Ranger then?" Billy asked, pointing to Tanya.

"When the Command Center is destroyed, Tommy, Rocky, Kat, Adam, Aisha, and you go looking for the Zeo crystals..." she began.

"Tanya became the Yellow Ranger," Aisha finished.

Her silence afterwards caught Billy by surprise.

"What is it, Aisha?" he asked.

"There were only five crystals, and six of you," she said.

"What are trying to say?" Billy asked.

"You didn't get yours," Tanya said.

"I knew I never had what it took to be a Ranger," Billy sighed.

"Don't say that, Billy," Adam said. "You were the longest Ranger on duty behind Tommy, if not in front of him. You did a lot for us in the Power Chamber. Plus, you were the one that gave it to Tanya."

"What happens to me then?" Billy asked.

"You my friend get to explore an alien planet," Tommy said.

"Morphinominal," Billy smiled.

"Yeah," Tommy laughed.

"When did I get back?" Billy asked.

"In 2004," Tommy said.

"You surprised Tommy and me the day I arrived here," Kim smiled. "I had to explain the letter to both of you that night."

"Letter, what letter?" Billy asked.

"Hard to believe, but there was a time that Tommy and I weren't together," Kim sighed.

"That is hard to believe," Billy said. "But I still don't understand how Jason and Kat get together, these six thirty-year-olds, and these three teenagers."

"For a short time, I was back in action. That's how we first met," Jason explained.

"All right, and the rest?" Billy asked.

"Hayley helped me with the team of Conner, Kira, Ethan, Trent, Tyler, and Carter," Tommy said.

"We're seeing each other, right," Billy asked Hayley.

"Not exactly, we're married," she said.

"How do I look in the future?" Billy asked.

"You become more confident and lose the glasses and overalls," Kim smiled.

"All I need to know now is these three teenagers," Billy sighed.

"You're thinking of yourself more as an adult now, that's a good sign," Hayley said.

The three teens walked in front of Billy.

"I'm Renee Oliver," she smiled.

"Jade Scott," he said.

"And I'm Chad McKnight. Kira and Conner's son," he replied.

"You sure look like them. What am I going to do while I'm in my sixteen-year-old body?" Billy asked.

"I'll work on your morpher so that if we have any trouble, you'll be able to help," Hayley said.

"You don't think you'll have me back to normal by the end of the day?" Billy panicked.

"It's highly doubtful," Hayley sighed.

Billy looked down and also sighed. He wondered how long this was going to take.

"This is kind of an embarrassing question to ask you, Hayley, but would it be rude of me to ask for me to sleep on the couch?" Billy asked.

"Not at all, Billy," she smiled. "I understand how uncomfortable it would be to sleep with someone you hardly know."

AN:

When do you think Billy will be his normal age again?


End file.
